Intoxicated
by hoarfrost-sn
Summary: 11 months in a relationship with his best friend, Kristoff finds himself in a tight situation he's never experienced before: a drunk Anna. And having her almost say the three words isn't helping very well either. Kristanna Modern AU!One-shot.


a/n: so I saw this file with this fic idea in my laptop last December and just decided to finish it. aahh fluff because I am Kristanna trash. ;-;/ also posted this in my tumblr blog, same username! r&r!

* * *

Kristoff jerked awake in his sleep when his phone bleated for the fifth time against his bedside table, eyes finally cracking open and a half-asleep arm reaching out for it. He groped around a few times before he'd knocked his statistics book over and found his phone vibrating against wood.

"Hello?" he slurred, almost falling back to sleep the second he put his phone against his ear.

"Krishtoff!" came a familiar upbeat voice, which he almost didn't hear over the blasting party music at the background. The sound almost made his ears bleed.

"Anna?" he asked, slowly lifting his head off the pillow. Sleep suddenly didn't feel like the most important thing at this second. "Where are you? Are you drunk?"

Giggles. "Noooooo… why would you say that? Krissy, I'm fine."

"Alright, tell me where you are so I can pick you up. I don't want you sleeping in the middle of the road or anything."

"I'm at…" her voice drifted and the blonde had to wait an excruciating 20 seconds before she piped up again. "I don't know!" more giggles.

He sighed. "Fine. I think I know where I'll find you anyways. Don't go anywhere, stay put."

"Krishtoff!" Anna raised her voice again just as he was getting out of bed, surveying his room for his pants.

"What?"

"I love…"

He froze. They've never said the three words to each other yet, though it had always been a silent understanding delivered through chaste kisses, hand holdings, hugs given with shy asks of permission. But they've never said the three words that thought alone made his heart soar, and though he felt it towards her with all his heart he was a little wary since Anna wanted to take things slow for them. Since her last relationship left her broken and miserable.

So he caught his breath as he waited for her big finish, his heart pumping adrenalin in his blood.

"SLOTHS!" Anna shouted in his ear. Kristoff released the breath he held.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he mumbled, wondering to himself if it was disappointment he heard in his own voice as he pulled his pants up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kristoff drove his truck behind the raving building of the freshmen hall, killing the engine after he dodged someone throwing up behind the bushes. Phone in hand, he walked towards the front door that was ajar, which he took as an invitation to let him self in.

The whole building was pulsing with life and his eardrums felt like they were ringing in the thunderous sound of the music and heat of wasted youths. And he was reminded briefly of why he hated these sorts of parties so much. What was Anna even thinking coming here? He just wanted to find her and get out already.

Pushing past two sophomores sticking their tongues at each other's throats, Kristoff spotted a familiar brunette from his calculus class.

"Fitzherbert!" he called over the blasting music, almost tripping over someone who was zonked out on the floor. The man famous for his awe striking smolders turned to him, beaming. Fair enough, he was clearly drunk.

"Bjorgman!" Eugene greeted back, raising his drink up towards him. "Didn't I tell you to call me Flynn Rider from here on? Eugene is old school, that guy is dead to me."

"Right, tell that fake name to the girls you hit on, not me," the blonde said with a raise of his eyebrow, stultified. The brunette shrugged his shoulders in a way that said 'fair enough'. "Say, have you seen Anna? She called me earlier and I'm here to pick her up."

"Anna, Anna, Anna…" Eugene chanted, his face twisting in a way like he was thinking very hard on it. Then his face lit up, finally remembering. "Oh! Yeah. She was by the couch earlier, had about 20 guys trying to hit on her the whole night. But she turned them all down, said she has a boyfriend."

Kristoff turned pink when he said this, but knowing that other men were on the pry for his lady got him more desperate on finding her more than ever now.

"Well then, thanks Eugene. See you in calc," he waved, but before he disappeared from earshot his classmate called out one last time.

"She's a keeper, Bjorgman. Hold on to that one."

* * *

Kristoff found Anna in the bathroom after ten more minutes of wandering around the packed building, puking her guts out in the toilets.

When she heard his clobbering footsteps on the tiles, she turned to him, looking a little green.

"Oh – Kristoff!" At least she finally got his name right. "You're here," wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand, Anna got up on wobbly legs and began to stagger towards the burly man. "You came for me!"

"Of course I have," Kristoff said, catching her in his arms when she tried to do a spin in the middle of the tight bathroom stall. Looking at her closely, his face morphed a frown. "Anna, are you alright? You look horrible."

Anna looked absolutely horrendous. Strands of her braid got loose and some of her hair was in her mouth, and she felt just as feeble as a shriveled vegetable, and her eyes were brimmed with tears (though he knew Anna didn't really smoke, it still got him worrying).

Anna's face fell into a frown that matched his, her arms crushed against his chest. "What? Am I not beautifuller enough? Am I not luh-veley enough for you?"

"No, Anna. It's just… have you been crying? How many bottles did you have?"

Guiltily, the redhead rested her forehead against his chest and he felt her relax in his arms. And in a very little voice that was almost too small for him to hear over the raving music, she said, "Elsa and I got into a fight."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry…"

"No, it was my fault. I should've just backed down so we could avoid all the shouting. But Elsa can suuuch a douche some times. I love her, but she's a douche."

"Uh-huh," he chuckled, hooking his arm under her knees and the other supporting her back as she chattered away, swaying a bit as she slurred on.

"And you know what? I love her more than sloths, but we just haaaad to fight!"

"I see," he agreed, thinking that it was actually entertaining to see Anna this drunk. For some reason, she had become ten times louder than she already is. But as he carried her out of the building, her blabbing had muted.

"Anna?" he turned to the tiny girl in his arms, checking up on her if she was still with him.

"Hnng… don't… feel too good."

 _Oh no,_ he thought dreadfully, thinking fast before she—

 _BLARGH!_

If raving party music wasn't enough to wake you up in the middle of the night, getting puked on by your girlfriend sure was an even better way to rouse you up in the night.

"Ew, gross…" Anna muttered as Kristoff slowly set her against the building wall near the bushes, just to make sure she wouldn't fall face flat on the ground.

His shirt was now painted with Anna's vomit. Not really how he'd picture the night to go.

"Ah, crap…" Kristoff mumbled trying to keep the shirt off his skin as he slowly took it off, making sure none of the green chunks would get in his hair.

He made a face of disgust as he finally took it off, and had planned to just toss it at the side of the building. The night air felt cool against his bare skin, and he was thankful there was no one outside but a very drunk Anna.

And then she started screaming.

"Anna! What the hell?!" He cried, trying to calm her down as he rushed to her side. She started to weakly punch against his chest.

"No! Don't touch me!" and just as he thought the night wouldn't get any weirder, Anna had forgotten who he is in the haze of her intoxication.

"Anna! It's me!"

"Who'r you? I have a boyfriend! No to sex! No no no no!"

It made him falter a bit, because it was actually sort of sweet how Anna was even if she couldn't remember him. And just then, he regretted that he let his guard down.

 _PHACK!_

"Holy sh—"Kristoff fell to the ground, holding his crotch. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…"

Anna made a pose, stumbling as she did, "Karate kid, 2016," but then her face fell. "Wait… Kristoff?"

"Ya think?!" he cried, praying that the pain would subside. Falling to her knees, she held his face.

"Oh, Kristoff!" Anna wailed, tears now streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Five minutes later of trying to keep it together, Kristoff had finally been able to get up and gather her in his arms, shirtless, as he did.

"Are youh okay now?" she asked, touching his face as he began to carry her back to his truck. It still stung, but the pain was now bearable and was thinking if he should visit a doctor first thing tomorrow. "I'm sorr-ee… I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Anna," he assured as he kissed her head. And then she started crying again. "Oh, baby, I said it's okay…"

"Your nose…" she wept.

"My… nose?" he said quizzically, thinking that maybe his nose was now bleeding somewhat because his brain couldn't handle how strange this whole evening was turning out to be.

"Kristoff, I…" and there it was again, the drumroll before her big finish. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he still held his breath, briefly stopping in the middle of the parking lot with the cold wind blowing by.

"Y-yes, Anna?"

"I love…" she started, a bit sedate now. "I love… it."

 _Huh?_

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, finding himself confused once more.

"Your nose, Kristoff. I love it so much," she was crying, actual tears streaming down her face apparently because she loves his nose so much. He forced out a chuckle and shook his head. "It's just so purr-fect—god, you're perfect."

"Get some sleep, feisty-pants," he sighed, kissing her forehead as they headed back to his truck, hoping the night wouldn't get weirder than it already has.

His hopes tanked once they were back in his truck.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up with a pounding migraine that felt like a stampede of elephants were currently running around through her head. Her eyes opened to the blazing sun directly hitting her face and she groaned, nearly falling off the bed when she rolled on her back.

"You're awake," a familiar gruff voice piped from behind her, and she swiveled her head towards the sound of his voice.

"Kristoff?" Anna said through a hazy vision, ignoring the stale taste of something disgusting on her dry lips. He moved beside her, stroking her hair affectionately. "Where am I?"

His ears turned pink. "Uh, I got you back in my apartment last night after the crazy party since your drunk self claimed you lost your keys. I called Elsa first thing, and I got her consent that I can let you stay in my apartment in the meanwhile. She said she doesn't want you bothering her since she has an important exam today."

"It's Saturday," Anna mumbled, leaning up on her elbows and failing. She noticed she was wearing his oversized shirt. "And I would have not bothered her even if I was drunk."

"Anna, you kept screaming and giggling about the things we do in bed the whole ride back."

It was her turn to go bright pink. "Oh, um. Then thank you for keeping me here in that case."

Kristoff smiled. And then, Anna finally got a clearer focus on his face. His hair was more disheveled than usual, his shirt was wildly askew, and his eyes were drooping with large dark circles under them. She began to worry.

"Kristoff, what happened to you?" she asked worriedly, hand reaching out towards his. "You look horrible."

He snorted, finding it ironic from their conversation last night. "Oh, nothing. Babysitting you that's what happened."

"Uh, details?"

"Hm, you puked on my favorite shirt, I had to calm you down when you got too intoxicated to remember who I was and you kicked me in the crotch, then after all that struggling you fell asleep like a big baby. Nothing much, really," Kristoff gave her a hopeful smile.

Anna's face morphed into a horrified look, shame and embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"You shouldn't be," he reassuringly squeezed her hand back. Then his face turned serious. "But please promise me one thing."

"Hm?"

"Please don't drink out like that anymore. I know it's natural for siblings to get on each other's nerves, but drinking can never be a solution. Especially in that kind of scene. I can't stand the thought that you being too intoxicated, that I might not be there when you need me."

"But nothing bad happened last night… right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, nothing," he smiled. "But… please don't do it anymore. I want to be there for you, it's not that I'm telling you not to go to parties, but at least tell me where you'll be so I can find you."

"I… I see," maybe it was because she was drunk, but she had the strongest urge to kiss him. Her heart started fluttering in her chest after he said this, Kristoff had always been protective of her. It was only natural for him to worry. And she knew herself that it was a bit reckless of her to have gone off to that party, she made a mental note to never do that again and call Elsa once she was ready to stand on both feet again without staggering off.

"Thank you," He mumbled into her hair as he gave her a quick kiss. "Anyway, I made pancakes. And hot chocolate, your favorite. And oh, I also drew you a bubble bath for after breakfast, you can stay here as long as you want."

 _God, how'd I get such a perfect boyfriend?_ Anna thought to herself, face red and heart pounding in her chest. This was all too much. Picking her up at 2AM, putting up with her drunkenness, letting her crash into his apartment and respecting her the whole time being treated like a princess… Hans would have never done any of this for her.

So when he stood up from his bed to leave, she wanted desperately to make him stay and cuddle with her the whole day.

"I'm gonna go make sure the toast doesn't get too toasted," he said as turned around. No, she has to make him stay.

"Kristoff?" she called out feebly, her feelings rising up to her chest, tears threatening to burst out. She has to get it out, she has to tell him.

"Yeah?" he turned towards her, already at the door.

"I… I…"

 _Just get it out already!_

She steadied herself.

"I love you."

 _There, I said it,_ she thought, eyes shutting tightly for a brief moment to keep her world upright, still trying to digest that she's finally told him. And it's true.

She felt it with every fiber of her being, feelings growing only stronger each day spent with him. She had to tell him, she's never been more sure of anything but this.

She watches his face for a moment, eyes wide open and mouth gaping slightly. She wonders if time has frozen, or if he hears the thunder in her chest and the blood rushing in her ears. And then, he finally speaks.

"You're not drunk anymore, are you?"

Now she just wanted to slap him. "No, you dummy!"

His face breaks into a wide grin and he laughs, rushing to her side. "Good, because dear heavens above," he said as he scooped her up in his arms, smelling her hair and nudging his nose on the side of her face, "I love you too, Anna. So much."

"Y-you do?" she mumbled, feeling small and protected in his big arms. He laughed again as he moved to kiss her lips.

"So much."

"I love you, butthead," she giggled, and everything felt right by just saying it. Perfect.

"I love you, too."


End file.
